1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a system and method for remotely regulating power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A power outage may be referred to as a blackout if power is lost completely, or as a brownout if the voltage level is below the normal minimum level specified for the system, or sometimes referred to as a short circuit when the loss of power occurs over a short time (e.g. seconds). The power outage may happen, for example, when the electrical load (demand) in power supply networks exceeds the power generation for an extended period. A good solution to this challenge may be a system and method for remotely regulating the power consumption of electric appliances.